Typical log structures are constructed of logs stacked vertically to form a wall. The lower and upper surfaces of the logs are planed to abut closely against the adjacent logs. Chinking is applied between the horizontal joints of the logs. At the corners, the logs are notched to receive logs from the adjacent wall, with the ends of each log protruding somewhat beyond the notch. Such log structures have an attractive appearance, but are time consuming and expensive to build in the traditional manner. The logs themselves are extremely heavy and frequently require a crane or other large piece of equipment to lift into place. Also, the availability of full size logs has decreased, particularly in light of increased concern for the growth of large trees and the habitat they provide.